Mis recuerdos
by Riux
Summary: Marceline relata su pasado y vida después de lo que paso en la Guerra de los Champiñones.


**Mis recuerdos.**

Mi nombre es Marceline Abadeer para esos que tienen curiosidad. Soy hija de Hudson Abadeer, el Señor de la Oscuridad, algo gracioso porque mi padre más bien parece un hombre de negocios y nada más, pero a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto hacerme cargo de esa "costumbre familiar". Y siendo la Reina de los Vampiros, mi padre está obsesionado con que sepa gobernar con mano de hierro, y por más que lo intento no logro hacerlo entender que no me interesa. Nocheosfera es como una parodia del Infierno; razón número uno, los habitantes –demonios y vampiros- son ridículos lo que le sigue; razón número dos, se parece al Infierno, y aunque me gustan las cosas de ese estilo y todo eso, no me veo haciendo negocios allí.

No tengo muchos amigos a causa de que todo el mundo cree que les chupare la sangre si ponen un pie en mi camino, y eso no significa que no lo haga, pero eso es demasiado exagerado, ¿no lo creen? Las únicas personas lo suficientemente idiotas que eh conocido para llegar a tener una relación de amistad conmigo son mis héroes de pacotilla favoritos, Finn y Jake. Lo repasaba una y otra vez y todavía no podía creer que un niño –el último de los humanos- de catorce años actualmente y un perro mágico que se estira como una liga llegaran a ser de mis amigos, amigos míos, de la Reina de los Vampiros. Creía casi imposible que, considerando mi naturaleza, llegara a tener personas que en verdad me quisieran de esa manera, que no huyeran de mí nada más de verme.

¡Ja, ja! Aun recuerdo cuando los vi por primera vez. Finn y Jake parecían maracas cuando me vieron recargada en el techo de su casa, pero no les hice nada, solo me divertí un poco viendo sus expresiones de terror y rogos porque no les chupara la sangre, cosa que en ocasiones hago, pero me gusta más absorber el color rojo de las cosas. Esa misma noche los eche de su casa que anteriormente me había pertenecido a mí, cuando me mude con el imbécil de mi ex novio Ash, un mago bueno para nada que vendió mi cosa más preciada en todo el Universo. En fin, les devolví el árbol cuando ellos me dieron la cueva en la que ahora vivo.

Okey, Okey, creo que ya nos alejamos mucho del objetivo de esta conversación. Ya dije mi nombre y ya dije quien soy, ahora voy a contarles una historia, más bien MI historia y empezare por decirles que, el lugar en donde vivo no siempre fue como ustedes lo ven, no siempre estuvo rodeado de reinos sobrenaturales, magia, felicidad, princesas y criaturas increíbles.

No.

Este lugar, la Tierra de Ooo, una vez fue un lugar lleno de destrucción, devastación, tristeza y soledad.

¿Qué como lo sé?

Lo sé porque yo lo viví.

Si, amigos, yo soy una sobreviviente de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones, y a diferencia del Rey Helado, yo soy la única que recuerda esos momentos en los que creí que ahí había terminado todo. Viví un verdadero Infierno y todo gracias a las diferencias entre los humanos que los llevaron a una destrucción completa contra su propia especie, y para colmo crearon una bomba nuclear que al explotar mato a millones de personas, y las que sobrevivieron o fueron mutadas, o fueron devoradas por los mutados.

Voy a contarles la historia de una niña que poco a poco fue creciendo y que vivió su infancia en un Infierno después de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones. Una historia donde tener amigos, una vida feliz, sin preocupaciones, sin nadie con quien poder pasar esos momentos de alegría o de tristeza es algo imposible.

Ese fue mi mundo. Esa fue mi vida.

Mi nombre es Marceline Abadeer, y tengo una historia que contarte.

….

_**13 de Febrero de 1980.**_

_Tengo diez años de edad. Estoy perdida entre los escombros de una ciudad destruida, cuidándome las espaldas por si algún mutante intenta hacer algo contra mí. Sé que les parece raro ver a una niña de esa edad vagando sola cuando hay todo un mundo en ruinas a su alrededor, pero no me quedaba otra opción. Cuando Simón me abandono con la excusa de que no quería hacerme daño tuve que hacerme cargo de mi misma. Todo lo que él me enseño hace tres años lo deje en el olvido y me convertí en una niña rebelde intentando sobrevivir a la guerra, y con rebelde me refiero a que empecé a romper los vidrios de las ventanas para conseguir comida, ropa, lo que sea que necesitara lo conseguía de esa forma y no me preocupaba porque me dijeran nada, no creo que a alguien se le ocurriera quedarse a vender algo cuando todo el mundo estaba escondido en los sótanos de sus hogares._

_Llevo a Hambo asomando la cabeza por encima de mi mochila mientras yo recorro la ciudad escuchando como resuenan mis pasos en el vacío. Sinceramente, me daba miedo estar ahí sola, sin nadie que pudiera cuidarme o con quien hablar. En las noches lloraba nada más de recordar en donde me encontraba y abrazaba el único recuerdo que me quedaba de Petrikov hasta quedarme dormida. Tuve que aprender a pelear, a defenderme y a saber usar lo que tuviera alrededor de mi, cosa algo complicado porque literalmente no tenía casi nada alrededor de mí._

_-¡Hola!- Llamé mientras asomaba mi cabeza dentro de una de las pocas casas abandonadas que seguían "enteras"- ¿¡Hola!? ¿Hay alguien aquí?... ¡No tienen de que preocuparse, no voy a hacerles daño!_

_Que ingenua era en ese entonces. Pensaba que encontraría a un amigo que me acompañara en mis aventuras, ¿ustedes que creen? Si me dicen que estaba loca no importa, ocasionalmente hablaba con Hambo y me hacia la idea de que él me respondía lo que yo le decía… Que loco._

_-Mi nombre es Marceline. Marceline Abadeer- Y seguía sin haber nada._

_De repente un viento frio entro por una ventana con las cortinas rotas y me erizo la piel haciendo que me abrazara a mí misma._

_-Tranquila, Marcy. Es solo el viento. El viento y nada más- Me repetía para calmarme- Hambo, ¿quieres pasar la noche en esta casa? Parece segura._

_En cuanto dije eso un pedazo del techo cayó y se hizo pedazos delante de mí. Me cubrí los ojos evitando que les entrara polvo y sacudí el aire con mi mano para apartarlo. Esa casa se estaba derrumbando tal y como le paso a las otras, y aunque me hubiera gustado estar en un lugar mejor en esos momentos no podía ni debía ser exigente._

_Cuando llego la noche subí al techo de la casa y me senté a ver el paisaje frio y oscurecido. Pocas estrellas se veían y la luna pareció haber perdido su brillo, como si le diera tristeza ver al mundo en ese estado. Conseguí lo necesario para hacer una fogata y cenar algo y al poco rato me quede dormido en el techo de la casa abandonada. Mis sueños generalmente son pesadillas en las que veo cadáveres, mutantes devorando personas y fuego por todos lados, y aunque todo eso era horrible ante los ojos de una niña, lo que más me asustaba era una figura a la que se le notaban cuernos saliendo de los costados de su cabeza._

_¡Por supuesto que me daba miedo! Yo no era la vampiresa atrevida y valiente que soy hasta después de unos años. No me juzguen, tenía diez años._

…_._

_**26 de Febrero de 1980.**_

_Me encontraba corriendo por mi vida por una de las calles de la ciudad, esquivando y evadiendo todo obstáculo que se me pusiera en frente. Accidentalmente me había quedado dormida no se cuanto tiempo dentro de un callejón porque había pasado varias noches en vela y cuando desperté una horda de mutantes venia hacía mi ya fuera para convertirme en uno de ellos o para devorarme. Con una u dos opciones, lo primero que se me ocurrió e hice fue echarme a correr a donde pude con Hambo y mis provisiones aseguradas en mi mochila. Los mutantes eran rápidos y aun seguían corriendo detrás de mí y yo no podía pedir otra cosa más que poder mantener el ritmo en el que corría para salvar mi vida._

_Di la vuelta en una de las calles más grandes de por ahí y seguí mi camino mirando constantemente hacia atrás solo para darme cuenta de que los mutantes seguían persiguiéndome. Necesitaba deshacerme de ellos lo más pronto posible o pasaría el resto de mí existencia corriendo, y en uno de mis descuidos tropecé con un pedazo enorme de concreto y caí de cara al suelo. La caída no me impidió volver a levantarme, pero antes de hacerlo los mutantes me habían rodeado por todas partes y yo no tenía con que defenderme. Aun recuerdo lo mucho que me asuste cuando vi a uno de los mutantes caminar hacia mí con los brazos extendidos para poder alcanzarme. Por miedo me arrastre por la calle empolvada respirando agitada por el miedo, y cuando la criatura se lanzo hacia mí me dije a mi misma "Hasta aquí llegaste, Marceline"_

_Pero como ya había dicho antes, tuve que aprender a pelear y a usar todo lo que me dieran._

_Antes de que el mutante me atrapara le di una patada en el deformado rostro babeante lo suficientemente fuerte para que se cayera y tumbara consigo a otros tres mutantes más. Aproveche esa oportunidad y me fui corriendo por la calle gritando por auxilio, pero me calle al recordar que atraería a más mutantes si hacía mucho ruido._

_Me cruce con el cadáver de un soldado humano tirado en el piso y vi que en su cinturón tenía una granada y un cuchillo de caza en la mano. Cualquiera diría que eso fue demasiada suerte, pero para mí fue mi boleto a la salvación haberme encontrado con el cadáver de ese soldado, y claro que no dude cuando me volví a poner en pie y le quite el seguro a la granada lanzándoselas a los mutantes. Tome el cuchillo de caza de la mano del soldado muerto y salí dispara por la calle con mis oídos esperando escuchar el sonido explosivo de la granada. Los mutantes se distrajeron cuando el arma rodo hasta ellos sin darse cuenta de que ya me había ido, y cuando menos me lo espere, escuche la tremenda explosión resonar en mi cabeza._

_A causa de que mis piernas ya no podían dejarme correr más, la onda sonora que surgió de lo anterior me alcanzo y de nuevo salí disparada pero por los aires esta vez. Casi creí que podía volar, sin embargo la fuerza de gravedad me atrajo de nuevo a tierra y rodé por el suelo empolvando mis ropas. Mire en la dirección donde tiré la granada y encontré un muro de fuego que al mismo tiempo quemaba los cuerpos de los mutantes, achicharrándolos como si fueran… algo que tenía que meterse al horno._

…_._

_**3 de Marzo de 1980.**_

_Unos días de después de haber erradicado con los mutantes decidí que no podía quedarme más en la ciudad. La granada que hice explotar derrumbo muchos de los edificios que ya de por si estaban en mal estado y la mayoría de los que quedaron estaban infectados por la radiación y otros no eran para nada habitables. Y fue ahí donde nació Marcy, la aventurera._

_Con el cuchillo de caza del soldado acabé con todo mutante que se me cruzara en el camino, prácticamente era para lo único que lo usaba, aunque también termine por cortarme un poco el cabello porque lo tenía horriblemente largo. Me adentre en un bosque cercano a la ciudad y lo cruce hasta que llegue a un paisaje devastado, pero ya me había acostumbrado. Era lo de siempre; cadáveres regados por todas partes –a algunos les faltaban algunas partes-, tanques de guerra inmóviles, la tierra bombardeada, en fin. Camine entre lo que quedaba del campo de batalla mirando cada uno de los cuerpos con expresiones de terror, tristeza, y otros simplemente con los ojos cerrados, como si no hubieran querido dejar claro lo que sintieron cuando salieron a pelear._

_-Cuantas personas muertas, ¿verdad, Hambo? Ya ni en los cementerios se ven cosas como estas._

_Y entonces pasó._

_-¡Hola!- Me detuve en seco cuando oí aquello. No era mi voz, ni siquiera había dicho eso- ¿Hay alguien vivo aquí?_

_Ahí estaba otra vez. Había otras personas por ahí, lo que significaba que después de todo yo no era la última sobreviviente del mundo después de todo._

_-¡Hola!- Grite yo también buscando con la mirada a aquella persona- ¡Por aquí!_

_-¿Dónde está?- Respondió el dueño de esa voz y corrí por el campo de batalla buscándolo._

_-¡Aquí estoy, mire! ¡Aquí estoy!- Gritaba al mismo tiempo en que saltaba y movía mis brazos en el aire para hacerme notar- ¡Por acá!_

_Entonces, detrás de uno de los tanques de guerra, se dejo revelar un joven soldado humano que corrió hacia mí en el momento en que me miro. Yo ni siquiera conocía a esa persona y estaba feliz de verla, como si nos hubiéramos conocido desde hace mucho tiempo. Me limpie una lagrima que se me escapo por accidente de los ojos y vi como el soldado, de no más de veinte años, se acercaba a mí y me miraba por todos lados como buscando algo. Al poco tiempo me vio a los ojos y sonrió, no sé por qué razón._

_-¿Cómo estás?- Me pregunto. Yo me encogí de hombros porque en realidad ni siquiera sabía cuál era la emoción apropiada para situaciones como esas- ¿Cómo se llama, señorita?_

_-Marceline Abadeer- Respondí yo._

_-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estas por aquí, Marceline?_

_-Hace tres años. Mi amigo Simón se volvió loco y me abandono aquí en la ciudad según él porque me haría daño si pasaba más tiempo conmigo._

_-¿De qué especie eres, Marcy?- Esa pregunta me pareció un poco ofensiva, pero a la vez la comprendía. En esos tiempos uno no podías acercarte a nadie sin saber que era, y con eso me refiero al rango de peligro de su raza._

_-No lo sé._

_-Pareces uno de esos demonios que andaban por aquí cuando todo pasó ¿Te abandono tu familia?_

_-No… pero… mi mamá murió cuando ya todo estaba así. Me quede sola._

_Recuerdo ese momento en que le dije al soldado lo que me había pasado y me dan unas ganas terribles de llorar. No sé porque, creo que es por el hecho de que una niña de diez años no debería andar por ahí si su madre había muerto varios años atrás, sobre todo porque esa niña fui yo y porque estaba perdida dentro de un mundo caótico. Y en realidad, para aquellos metiches que quieren saber, yo me había convertido en una especie de demonio a causa de la radiación nuclear. Al principio me fue duro acostumbrarme, pero ya ven, uno termina amándose a sí mismo._

_El soldado humano pareció haberse compadecido de mí, cosa que a mí no me gustaba porque sentía que daba mucha lástima._

_-Ven conmigo, Marceline. Nos iremos de aquí- Me extendió una mano, dándome su apoyo._

_-Gracias- Tome su mano, sonriendo. Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no sonreía así desde que Simón me abandono._

_Luego el humano me llevo por el cambo bombardeado hacia una carretera cercana donde se hallaba una camioneta del ejercito que era del mismo color que el de los tanques de guerra. Me subí cuando él ya estaba a bordo y después de cerrar la puerta de material blindado el muchacho encendió el vehículo y el transporte se dirigió precisamente a la dirección en la que yo quería ir._

_-Oye, Marcy… ¿Te gusta cantar?- Al principio lo mire, no muy segura de que decirle, pero considerando que él había sido quien me volvió a salvar de una posible e inevitable demencia, me aventure a responderle._

_-Me encanta- Le dije._

_-¡Qué bien!- Dijo con alegría- Se dé una canción que va bien con todo esto ¿Quieres escucharla?_

_-Eh… Si, ¿Por qué no? Algo de música me vendría bien ahora._

_-Ok, aquí va…-Luego de un momento de concentración y de recordar la letra de la canción, el soldado comenzó a cantar- __**Cuando estabas de pie en la estela de la devastación. Cuando estabas esperando en el borde de lo desconocido. Y con el cataclismo que llueve, lloras por dentro un "sálvenme, ahora"… Tú estabas ahí, increíblemente sola…**_

_No sabía de dónde había sacado esa letra, pero iba muy bien con todo esto, y empezó a gustarme._

_-__**Sientes frio y perdida en la desesperación… construyes la esperanza pero el fracaso es todo lo que conoces… Recuerda la tristeza y la frustración…**_

_-__**¡Y déjalo ir!... ¡Déjalo ir!**__- Después de esa pequeña entonación, ambos empezamos a cantar juntos para pasar el rato- __**Y en una ráfaga de luz que segó a todos los ángeles… Como si el clima hubiese hecho volar al cielo en estrella… Sentías la gravedad de la gracia templada, cayendo en un espacio vacío.. No hay nadie ahí que pueda tomarte en sus brazos..,**_

_Conforme cantaba me sentía feliz y a la vez triste. Con esa canción yo recordaba mis momentos de desesperación y frustración durante la guerra a la que el mundo adopto como Gran Guerra de los Champiñones, aunque en realidad no sé porque ponerle ese nombre, creo que porque la bomba que exploto tomo la forma de un champiñón gigante luego del impacto. El caso era que en verdad sentía que todo se había perdido, que la felicidad ahora era un sueño muy lejano que solo podías alcanzar si eras fuerte y si eras el más apto para sobrevivir… Eso es lo que yo aprendí durante la guerra. Yo crecí desconociendo lo que era vivir en un mundo feliz. Crecí creyendo que solo sobrevivirías si eras el más fuerte, cosa que hasta el momento sigo considerando como esencial…_

_Ese fue mi mundo… Esa fue mi vida._

_-__**¡Te sientes frio y perdido en la desesperación! ¡Intentas encontrar la esperanza, pero el fracaso es todo lo que has conocido!... Recuerda toda la tristeza y la frustración… ¡Y déjalo ir! ¡Déjalo ir!... ¡Déjalo iiiiiiir! ¡Déjalo iiiiiir! ¡Déjalo iiiiiir! ¡Déjalo iiiiir! ¡Deeejaloo ir!... Te sientes frio y perdido en la desesperación. Intentas encontrar la esperanza pero el fracaso es todo lo que has conocido ¡RECUERDA TODA LA TRISTEZA Y FRUSTRACION! ¡Y déjalo iiiiir!... Déjalo ir…**_

_-Es una canción muy bonita- Le dije._

_-Es de mis favoritas. La recuerdo siempre que me encuentro en situaciones difíciles y me anima mucho._

_-Ya veo por qué. Oye, tú ya sabes mi nombre, pero yo no se me el tuyo._

_-Oh, sí, es verdad. Perdóname, Marcy es que soy un poco distraído- Y vaya que lo era- Me llamo Finn. Y estoy a tu servicio._

…_._

_**15 de Junio de 1988.**_

_Esta es una de las partes que más odio de toda mi vida._

_Pasaron ocho años desde que Finn me rescato y me llevo a un refugio junto con otras personas que al igual que yo habían sido agobiadas por la radiación y que ahora se habían convertido en mutantes, pero ellos eran lo suficientemente conscientes para no atacarse y devorar lo primero que veían. Ellos aun tenían una parte "humana" en su interior. Y para mi mala fortuna, Finn, que hasta el momento había sido el último de los humanos, había muerto a causa de todo el nivel radioactivo que afecto su cuerpo._

_Ese día perdí de nuevo a un amigo, a un buen amigo. Llegue a querer a ese soldado como si fuera mi propio hermano, pero el destino me quito a ese hermano que yo tanto aprecie cuando era una niña, y digo eso porque para entonces yo ya tenía dieciocho años, y como dije anteriormente, esta es una parte de mi vida de las que más odio._

_Cierto día me fui del refugio sin avisarle a nadie. Quería conocer más la Tierra de Ooo, porque desde hace tiempo así la habían llamado, Ooo. La radiación había desaparecido de todos lados y rumoreaban que la ciudad en la que había conocido a Simón había quedado bajo una manta de goma de mascar o algo así. Pero lo único que puedo decirles ahora de ese lugar, es que mil años después, esa goma de mascar se convertiría en las tierras del Dulce Reino. Pero pasando a la razón por la que dije que esta era la parte que más odiaba de mi vida, solo puedo decirles que… nunca confíen en un desconocido, sobre todo en un vampiro._

_Aquel día yo me encontraba explorando un bosque no tan afectado por el impacto nuclear, pero si se le veían rasgos sobrenaturales en algunas partes. En fin, ahí empezó mi viaje como la primera persona que se atrevió a poner un pie fuera del refugio donde se encontraba todo el mundo; no olvidaba aun toda la tristeza y soledad que pase cuando perdí a mi madre, cuando la bomba exploto y me convertí en una demonio, cuando Simón me abandono y después de la muerte de Finn, más bien eso lo había guardado en mi cabeza para recordar a esas personas, pero claro, solo en los momentos felices, si es que podía llamarlos así. Y en medio de mi travesía por ese bosque me encontré con alguien que hasta el día de hoy desearía jamás haberme encontrado._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto alguien detrás de mí. _

_Me di la vuelta y ahí encontré a un sujeto un poco mayor que yo, como de la edad de Finn cuando me encontró en el campo de batalla bombardeado, nada más que la barba lo hacía verse mayor. Parecía estar loco; estaba vestido con harapos, el cabello lo tenía alborotado y sucio y en su rostro se veía una larga barba negra, como su cabello. Sus ojos eran rojos y en su mano derecha sostenía un hacha de doble filo bastante desgastada._

_-¡Te pregunte quien eres!- Grito. Wow, ese sujeto sí que tenía mal humor._

_-Soy Marceline Abadeer, y no me gusta para nada la forma en la que me estás hablando, eh- Dije en tono retador._

_-¡No me hables de esa manera! Tú no sabes quién soy yo._

_-Pues por ti actitud y apariencia diría que eres un anciano decrepito y gruñón. Eh conocido abuelos más amables que tú, ¿sabías?_

_-¡Escucha, demonio, no sabes a quien te estás enfrentando, y si respetas tu vida más vale que guardes silencio y te vayas de aquí lo más rápido que puedas!_

_-Uy, sí, que miedo tengo- Dije y después me reí un poco de él- A ver, dame tu mejor golpe._

_-Te lo advertí._

_Sinceramente, en ningún momento me espere lo siguiente, y hubiera preferido mejor dejar mi bocona cerrada._

_El "anciano decrepito" revelo unos terribles colmillos alargados y bien filosos mostrándome con claridad que había cometido un error al insultarlo. La raza de la que ese tipo provenía era una de las más peligrosas, viles y crueles que existían; eran conocidos por su sed de sangre y torturar a sus víctimas de inimaginable forma. Glob, de haber sabido que él era el Rey de los Vampiros nunca en mi vida lo hubiera enfrentado._

_-¡Estas muerta, Abadeer!- Típico de mi, ni siquiera conocía al sujeto y ya nos habíamos hecho enemigos._

_Y como siempre, en lugar de irme de ahí, me quede a pelear como siempre lo hacía._

_-Éntrale, abuelo._

_El viejo decrepito se abalanzó hacia mí con la increíble velocidad que poseían los vampiros, pero al no saber nada acerca de su naturaleza me deje engañar por los movimientos del sujeto barbón y termine por ser levantada gracias a una fuerza invisible y luego arrojada contra el árbol más cercano. No veía a nadie y eso no era bueno, necesitaba ver a mi enemigo para defenderme, y cuando menos me lo espere el vampiro apareció frente a mí y me dio una bofetada tremendamente fuerte y acabe con unos raspones en la cara. En lo que intente volver a levantarme el vampiro me agarro brutalmente del cuello y luego impacto mi espalda una y otra vez contra el tronco de un árbol, y creo que se aburrió de hacerlo, pues como al octavo golpe me dejo sentada en la tierra._

_-La raza de los demonios es basura. No saben defenderse ni a sí mismos. No me sorprende que te haya vencido tan fácil._

_-Sí, tengo que aceptar que me venciste- Decía yo levantándome con el apoyo de mi mano en el tronco del árbol, sobándome el cuello para calmar el dolor- Y no creo que los demonios no sepamos defendernos como tú dices. Es más, creo que tenemos hasta mejor estilo que los vampiros._

_-Estas buscando competencia, Marceline Abadeer. Insúltame una vez más y tu existencia ya no será nada._

_-Tranquilo, yo solo decía. Ah, pero una cosa más…_

_Tome un puño de tierra lo más rápido que pude y lo lance directamente a los ojos del Rey Vampiro que se quejo nada más la tierra se adentro en ellos. No sé qué pensé en ese entonces y en lugar de correr por mi vida le quite el hacha de las manos y se lo incruste con todo lo que tenía en la espalda. La criatura cayó de rodillas al piso gritando por el impacto, cosa curiosa porque hasta donde yo sabía los vampiros no sentían nada._

_-¡Ja! Con que los vampiros son mejores que los demonios, eh- Me burle de él creyendo que había triunfado, pero en realidad, cuando regrese la vista a donde se suponía que debía estar su cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor, no encontré nada._

_-Mucho mejores._

_Un segundo. Si hubiera actuado un segundo antes de que todo pasara no tendría que cargar con esta maldición ni tendría que recordar mi asquerosa vida por toda la eternidad._

_Antes de atacarlo, el vampiro incrusto sus colmillos en el lado derecho de mi cuello haciéndome gritar. Gritaba de dolor, no de tristeza ni de nostalgia como antes lo hice, esta vez era de un dolor físico horrible, demasiado hasta para una demonio como yo, y por más que le grite cosas incoherentes y lo golpeé contra el tronco del árbol más cercano que pude localizar. Sentía como succionaba mi sangre poco a poco y me hacía sufrir con ello. No sé como lo hice, pero a causa de toda mi desesperación le golpeé un costado a mi atacante rompiéndole una costilla y este me soltó al instante. Me arrastre como una esclava hasta recargarme en el tronco de un árbol y cubrí mi cuello dañado con mi mano, quejándome de la sensación tan horrorosa de la mordida._

_No me quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que el Rey Vampiro se volviera a recuperar arranque una rama del árbol que quedo con un extremo puntiagudo. Una vez recuperado volvió a saltar sobre mí, y si no hubiera actuado una decima de segunda antes yo no estaría contándoles esta historia ahora. Con violencia, con toda la violencia que pude, le di un puñetazo en la cara y lo mande al suelo, donde logre inmovilizarlo para, momentos después, encajar el extremo filoso de la rama en el corazón del Rey de los Vampiros con la misma potencia con la que lo ataque. De su boca emano sangre y esa sangre me chispeo el rostro en el que tenia dibujada una expresión de odio, de furia, que hasta entonces no me conocía._

_Al matarlo robe su hacha y me di cuenta de que ese día había matado al Rey de los Vampiros, la criatura más temida de toda la Tierra de Ooo que, desde ahora, ya no sería otra cosa más que un mal recuerdo en el pasado más recóndito y oscuro de la imaginación de todos._

_Y ese mismo día me convertí en Marceline, la Reina de los Vampiros._

…_._

_**1 de Diciembre de 1990.**_

_¿Recuerdan a Simón Petrikov, mi amigo que me abandono porque según él podía hacerme daño si se quedaba a mi lado? Ah, pues un día volví a verlo al fin, pero para entonces Simón había cambiado mucho… demasiado._

_Habían pasado dos años desde que me convertí en la soberana suprema de los vampiros y ya todos y cada uno de ellos sabían que no debían meterse conmigo si no querían perder la cabeza, porque eso tenía planeado para quien se atreviera a hacerlo. Mi apariencia física cambio desde el día en que me mordieron, ahora tenía colmillos, mi piel había palidecido por completo, mis ojos habían tomado un tono rojo oscuro y empecé a sentir necesidad de probar sangre, cosa que aprendí a controlar satisfaciéndome del color rojo de las cosas. Puede sonar loco, ya lo sé, pero esa es la verdad._

_El caso fue que un terrible día de invierno yo me encontraba vagando por la Tierra de Ooo protegida hasta las orejas con ropa tibia a causa de que aun seguía con la idea de explorarla toda, hasta el último y triste rincón de ese lugar no pasaría desapercibido por mí. Era una de las peores ventiscas a la que me había enfrentado en toda mi existencia, y como aun no me acostumbraba a la baja temperatura de mi cuerpo el viento helado parecía que me convertiría por completo en una escultura de hielo, y tratando de saber a dónde demonios iba llevaba mi mano estirada al frente con los ojos entrecerrados. Y ahí, accidentalmente, toque algo con mis manos, algo que no pude ver detenidamente por culpa de la nieve. Por fortuna esta fue desapareciendo poco a poco y logre divisar una figura a la que no le encontré forma, sin embargo conforme se fue quitando la nieve se hizo más clara y revelo ante mí a la persona que nunca creí volver a ver._

_Frente a mi estaba otra vez Simón Petrikov, solo que ahora se veía mucho más viejo. Su cabello y barba estaban terriblemente largos y blancos, su nariz estaba alargada y ahora vestía una especie de túnica azul que lo hacía verse gordo._

_-Hola- Me saludo, como si en su vida me hubiera visto- ¿Eres una princesa?_

_-Simón- Susurre por lo bajo y acto seguido lo abrace. Estaba tan feliz de volverlo a ver que una lagrima se me escapo de uno de mis ojos._

_Pero él me aparto de sí mirándome de manera extraña y yo seguía sin entender nada. Simón me miraba como si yo fuera una extraña para él._

_-Eh… ¿puedo ayudarte?- Me pregunto._

_-S-simón- Titubeé-, ¿no… te acuerdas de mí? Soy Marceline. Marceline Abadeer, la niña que rescataste durante la guerra… ¿Ya no me recuerdas?_

_-¿Marceline?- Dijo pensativo- No. Yo no conozco a ninguna Marceline, señorita. Pero dígame una cosa, ¿es usted una princesa?_

_Me quede en silencio durante un momento mirando como mi antiguo amigo se frotaba las manos, ansioso por mi respuesta a su pregunta._

_-No. No soy ninguna princesa. Pero ya en serio, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Digo, es cierto que me veo un poco mayor a como tu deberías de recordarme, pero sigo siendo Marcy. Recuérdalo, Simón. Yo si te recuerdo, ¿Por qué tu a mi no?_

_-Oh, que lastima que no seas una princesa. Estoy buscando a una para casarme con ella._

_-¿Qué? ¡Simón, concentrare en lo que te estoy diciendo!- Le casi-grite, tomándolo y sacudiéndolo de los hombros- ¡Mírame! Soy Marcy. Marceline Abadeer._

_-Hmmm…. No, no te reconozco. Ahora, ¿podrías soltarme, por favor? Tus manos de vampira lastiman mis hombros._

_Lo solté y retrocedí un par de pasos hacia atrás negando con la cabeza, aun sin poder creerme lo que estaba pasando. Simón no me reconocía… Pero… ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Por qué?- Susurre y después me tire de rodillas al piso y empecé a llorar encorvando mi espalda hasta recargar mi frente en la nieve fría._

_-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Me dijo mi antiguo amigo tocándome el hombro. Automáticamente yo levante mi vista hacia arriba mostrándole al anciano mis ojos rojos, no por su color, si no por las lagrimas._

_-Me preguntas si estoy bien y tu ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de pensar en lo que me pasa- Dije a regañadientes y levite un poco en el aire quedando cara a cara frente a él- ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE HAYAS OLVIDADO DE MI!? Después de todas las aventuras que pasamos juntos… lo que me enseñaste…- Mis ojos se estaban cristalizando conforme yo decía todo eso, y todavía con lagrimas en los ojos le grite:- ¡ME MENTISTE, SIMÓN PETRIKOV! ¡Dijiste que nunca abandonarías a una niña indefensa dentro de una ciudad devastada! ¡Y ESO FUE EXACTAMENTE LO QUE HICISTE!- Baje la cabeza y deje de levitar, quedando de pie en la nieve con el viejo mirándome sorprendido- Me abandonaste…- Solté un sollozo- Pensé que eras mi amigo, y me fallaste._

_Con las mangas de mi saco me limpie mis lagrimas y espere a que Simón dijera algo, pero todo lo que oía era el sonido del viento helado retumbando en mis orejas de vampiro._

_-Oye… no se qué intentes decirme con todo esto, pero no muy lejos de aquí hay un árbol en el que te puedes alojar. Se ve que estas cansada._

_Me le quede viendo ¿Cómo era posible que todavía no entendiera nada?_

_-Adiós, Marceline. Tengo que ir a ver a Ghunter._

_Y entonces se fue. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí de pie sobre la nieve, pero sí recuerdo que después de ese tiempo me deje caer sobre esta, abrazándome a mi misma con la mirada perdida en un punto de la nada en medio de la tormenta._

_-__**Te sientes frio y perdido en la desesperación… Intentas encontrar la esperanza, pero el fracaso es todo lo que has conocido… Recuerda toda la tristeza y frustración… ¡Y déjalo ir!... Déjalo… ir.**_

_Cuando termine de cantar esa pequeña fracción de la canción que había cantado con Finn hace varios años atrás me quede dormida, con lágrimas mojando mis ojos al recordar a Simón Petrikov antes de ese día._

_..._

-Oye, Marcy, ¿en qué tanto piensas?- Me pregunto Finn, un niño de catorce años a quien Ooo conocía como el último de los humanos.

La voz de mi compañero de aventuras me saco de mis pensamientos. Vi su cara de preocupación y confusión así que le sonreí y le frote la cabeza con mi mano desacomodando su ridículo gorro de oso polar. El niño rio divertido al tiempo en que reacomodaba su sombrero y me sonreía tal y como yo le sonreía a él. Por supuesto que no le iba a decir la verdad, no quería tener que consolarlo después de que escuchara la triste historia de su mejor amiga y se echara a llorar sobre mis brazos y me dijera que lo sentía. No, prefería decirle una bonita mentira, a una cruel verdad.

-En el pasado, Finn. Solo en el pasado- Respondí

-Ah. Qué bueno. Oye, ya me voy, se está haciendo tarde y ya sabes cómo se pone Jake si llego un minuto tarde- Dijo el héroe de pacotilla.

-Tu vete. No es como si no estuviera acostumbrada a estar sola- Finn pareció sentirse culpable por lo que dije, pero fingí reírme y luego le dije que se fuera sin ninguna preocupación.

Y el humano se fue dejándome sentada sola en la entrada de mi guarida, permitiéndome seguir pensando en aquellos momentos en los que tuve siempre como compañeros a la tristeza y soledad.

No lo podía creer, pero mis recuerdos, eran mi tortura.

**¡Hola, chicos! No siguen enojados por lo que paso con la otra historia, ¿verdad? Espero que no usen esas antorchas para quemarme viva.**

**Bueno, antes que nada quiero decir que los personajes de Hora de Aventura le pertenecen por completo a Pendlenton Ward, esta solo es una historia adaptada a mi estilo de la vida de Marceline después de la Guerra de los Champiñones. Es un fic inspirado en un video llamado El Mundo de Marceline, no se si ya lo hayan visto o escuchado, pero según es un libro en el que Pendlenton describe las aventuras de una niña que queda sola luego de un cataclismo nuclear en el mundo. **

**Y bueno, esperare sus comentarios muy pronto y a cambio muy pronto traeré conmigo el primer capitulo de mi nuevo proyecto, Amnesia. Ok, eso es todo por hoy. Me despido. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


End file.
